It's the Pink Ranger, I'm Positive
by MustLoveMustyPages
Summary: Stiles, Lydia, Scott and Kira are on their way to a comic con. This is the car ride where Scott and Kira try to get some sleep in the backseat, while Stiles and Lydia bicker in the front as they tend to do. Although, their conversations are decidedly more nerdy than normal. Who knew Stiles and Lydia were such comic book fans?


"Stiles get your butt down here or we're going to be late!" Lydia yelled up the stairs, shooting an annoyed look at Scott and Kira, who were waiting patiently at the kitchen table.

There was the sound of feet dashing up the stairs, and then across the ceiling, as Stiles ran to his bedroom. "We're already late thanks to you taking a half an hour to do your makeup!" Stiles yelled back, voice muffled by the floor between them. There was the sound of a door opening and shutting, then, "I was sitting on the couch this whole time waiting for you, and just ran upstairs to grab a jacket. Don't blame this on me!"

Lydia didn't say a word, but huffed at Stiles' spot-on accusation and simmered silently, shooting a nasty glare upwards.

"Don't even Lydia!" Stiles yelled.

Scott looked up towards the ceiling as if he could magically see his friend. "Uh, Stiles, she didn't say anything."

There was some stomping over the floor and a loud creak in the right corner of the room.

"But I know what she was thinking Scott! She-" Feet pounded down the stairs and Stiles' appeared at the bottom. He took one look at the redhead's face, "Lydia, I mean it!"

Lydia didn't even bother to deny it. She just looked away, rolling her eyes.

"Denial is futile," Stiles smirked, pushing his arms through the sleeves of his just-retrieved jacket.

Still not looking at Stiles, Lydia pivoted on the spot and headed towards the front door. "Let's just get in the car."

Beacon Hills was still swathed in darkness, with just a faint hint of light peaking over the horizon. It was 5:00 am and most of its residents were still asleep on that cold, early morning.

As soon as the Jeep came in sight, both Lydia and Scott yelled simultaneously, "Shotgun!" completely disregarding the neighbors who had not rose at the crack of dawn.

Stiles just groaned and hopped in the driver's seat, letting the two duke it out among themselves. It was too early to be dealing with that stuff.

* * *

"Stiles, calm down."

He tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, as if willing time to move faster. "I am calm."

Lydia laid a hand on his thigh, causing him to jump in his seat. She left it there and set her mouth in a firm line. "Your leg is bouncing so much it's going to detach from your body."

Stiles straightened in his seat, but stopped the tapping and the bouncing. He waited a beat, then said, "That's physically impossible Lydia."

The redhead removed her hand. "It's a hyperbole, genius."

Of course, Stiles had a counterpoint for everything. "We're going to a sci-fi convention, not a literary one."

"Says the guy who brought a box full of comic books with him."

There was no response at first, just silence. Then an audible intake of breath as Stiles gasped.

Lydia glared at him. "You didn't." Her eyes widened as she predicted what he was about to do, and she reached out a hand to keep the steering wheel straight. "Nope. No way!" At the shout, Scott and Kira, who were asleep in the backseat, woke up and looked to see what was causing the racket. Lydia continued, either unaware or uncaring. "We're not turning around now!"

"But Lydia!" Stiles said, in a manner anyone else would have considered a whine, except when taking into consideration the fact that he was eighteen years old.

The girl in the passenger seat would not be persuaded though, and kept her hand firmly on the steering wheel to prevent any sudden movements. "Don't 'but Lydia me.' That's not going to work this time."

Even still half-asleep, Scott had the wherewithal to raise his eyebrows at his girlfriend and mouth 'This time?'

Kira shrugged her shoulders in response, muffling a yawn.

"Besides," Lydia replied smugly, "I brought back-up just in case this would happen."

Silence, then, "Really?"

Finally trusting that Stiles was not going to turn around and attempt to go back to Beacon Hills to get the forgotten comic books, Lydia removed her hand from the steering wheel. "Yes. They may not be your favorites, but the authors are going to be there today, and they were the most historically significant of their respective series." She grabbed her purse from the floor and retrieved a few comic books, all in their plastic protection sleeves.

Stiles shot a dazzling smile to his friend. "I love you, Lydia."

Then it was her turn to be silent.

Undeterred, Stiles leaned slightly closer to Lydia while still keeping his eyes locked on the road. "Now you say it back."

Silence.

"Come on…" He paused, obviously thinking. "I'm not going to the Jessica Jones panel with you unless you say it."

Lydia sniffed and crossed her arms. "Krysten Ritter and I will be just fine on our own."

"Or pose with you at the Agents of SHIELD setup," Stiles added, and even Scott and Kira in the backseat could hear the triumphant smirk in his voice.

Lydia gasped, and narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't."

Putting on a serious face, Stiles looked her straight in the eyes, saying, "Oh, I would," before directing his attention back to the road.

"It's okay," Kira cut in, trying to be helpful, "Scott and I will go with you, Lydia."

Immediately Scott jerked forward in his seat, startling everyone in the car saying, "No! We can't!" He settled back into his seat sheepishly after that and looked at Kira meaningfully. "It's during the same time as the Sailor Moon panel."

Kira's eyes widened in horror and reached forward to pat Lydia's shoulder. "Oh, we can't miss that! Sorry Lydia."

Lydia brushed her off with a small smile. "It's fine." Then she shot the driver a look that could kill. "It wouldn't work anyways. I need Stiles."

Looking perplexed, Scott said, "What? Why do you need Stiles?"

Lydia didn't respond, so Stiles did for her.

"Because of Fitzsimmons."

Scott looked lost, as always. "Who?"

"Fitzsimm… did you not watch the clip I sent you?" Stiles asked in frustration. "Geez, I try so hard… Fitz and Simmons are two scientists on the show. Lydia wants to get a picture with them for posterity. She is the smartest female and I'm the smartest male…"

"The parallels are uncanny," Lydia piped in.

Kira watched Agents of SHIELD occasionally at the insistence of Lydia and asked, "Don't Fitz and Simmons get together in the show?"

Scott looked interested at that, glancing between the two front seats. "Oh really? Maybe I should watch it after all."

Said occupants of the front seats ignored his thinly veiled hidden meaning.

"Just say it, Lyds," Stiles prodded.

Lydia huffed again. "Fine. I love you Stiles."

With a surprising lack of sarcasm, Stiles said, "Ah. Now that wasn't so hard," and patted Lydia on the head.

At that gesture, Scott was convinced Lydia would try to bite off Stiles's hand. In the past she would have at least attempted to, but instead she just smirked.

Quickly changing topics, Stiles slapped the dashboard. "Now let's run over the schedule before we get there."

Kira was about to ask what schedule he was talking about, but it turned out there was no need because Lydia at that moment whipped out a thick, green folder. On the front in neat, black letters was the year 2016, and when she opened it up, there was a typed schedule and highlighted brochure at the front of the folder's stuffed pockets.

The folder was obviously not new to Stiles, who looked entirely unsurprised by its appearance, just nodding. "Now, I was contemplating this last night, and I think it will be a more efficient use of our time if we forgo the X-Men panel and attend the Power Rangers panel instead."

"Wait, why?" Lydia sounded aghast. "They're going to be showing an extended trailer at the X-Men panel, and Singer said he was going to reveal some stuff about future installments!"

Stiles shook his head in acknowledgment. "I know, I know… but someone will upload the videos on YouTube. They always do."

Lydia pursed her lips, considering his point. "That's true I guess… It would just be redundant."

"Exactly," Stiles said, snapping his fingers. "Plus Amy Jo Johnson doesn't come very often to these things."

Lydia gasped at that, causing Kira's head, which was slowly bobbing asleep, to snap back up. Scott smiled at his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Since when is she coming?" Lydia shouted, voice incredulous.

Scratching his head, Stiles pondered that. "Uh, two days ago maybe?" He waved his right hand in the air as he explained. "Filming for one of her movies was delayed due to weather and since she was going to be in the area anyways…"

There was the sound of some note scribbling at that, then Lydia took out a black marker.

"Are you sure Lydia?" Stiles asked in all seriousness. "There's no going back."

Lydia nodded solemnly. "It's the Pink Ranger. I'm positive."

"They're like a match made in nerd heaven," Scott whispered into his girlfriend's ear.

Kira sighed in agreement and leaned into Scott's embrace, her purple Luna pillow clutched firmly in her arms.

* * *

 **Very brief and simple one-shot. Just for fun. No supernatural elements and just a nice break for these four.**

 **I wrote this for International Fanworks Day to fulfill the prompt of: "What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?"**

 **Let me know what you think! I'll admit to not knowing much about Sailor Moon, but I am a personally big fan of the other mentioned fandoms including X-Men, Power Rangers, Jessica Jones, and Agents of SHIELD.**

 **Don't you just love the Pink Ranger... AND Fitzsimmons?!**


End file.
